The Night Before Christmas
by xSophiax PLLHG
Summary: *ONESHOT* Just a rather lengthy oneshot based off some of Marlene's tweets this week. When Spoby, Ezria, Haleb and Emison all end up together for Christmas, what could possibly go wrong?


**A/N This is just a little one-shot of the gangs Christmas after some of Marlene's tweets this week. Please enjoy!**

**Anyone waiting for And Tears Us Apart to update, it's going to be at least a week before that's updated, I'm going on holiday tomorrow (YAY!) and won't have my laptop. So, goodbye from me and read away!**

It was December 24th, and a thinly spread layer of snow covered up the secluded town that was Rosewood. Magically, the falling flurry transformed Rosewood, the home of horrors for some, into a place of which it seemed no harm could ever be done. An outsider could simply look in and imagine a happy place, where everyone knew everyone, teenagers helped old ladies cross the street and the kids of the Elementary school would ride their bikes to the ice cream shop every Friday. That's exactly how Spencer Hastings and her friends were going to think of Rosewood tonight, Christmas Eve.

Spencer stood at the kitchen window, possessively holding a freshly brewed mug of coffee in her cold hands that she had pulled her red knitted jumped over. Watching the snow continue to fall, she waited for her friends to arrive. They'd planned a get together a couple of weeks back at Spencer's house to exchange gifts and have their own Christmas celebration together, leaving time for Family on Christmas Day. Toby was already there, pouring crisps and nuts into seasonal bowls the two had been out to buy earlier, so now they waiting for everyone else. Everyone else being Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and of course Alison. Although tensions were flying fairly high between many people in within the small, close-knit group of friends, everyone agreed to let that go for the evening. Christmas was about showing your love for one another, not arguing about things that happened in the past. Toby was about looking towards the future.

"So where are your parents tonight, Spence?" Toby asked from across the kitchen, placing some unused carrots and grapes back in the fridge.

"They're at a spa somewhere in Philly, something about some bonding time which they definitely need" She turned around to face her boyfriend, who had made his way over to her in the short time it took her to spin. "My Mom called earlier and said that they were planning to come back quite early tomorrow morning, which is why she said that you could stay over so I didn't wake up alone on Christmas morning"

A smile washed over Toby's face. Not even six months ago Spencer's parents weren't his biggest fans, trying to put as they could on the couple to split them up, and now they were inviting him to stay the night. "And your Dad is definitely ok with that?"

"Probably not" Spencer smiled flirtatiously. "But my Mom said it was fine, and I'm definitely fine with it"

"That's good then" He took the mug from Spencer's hands and put in on the counter so he could pull her closer to him. "Because here is exactly where I want to be" Toby wormed his arms around Spencer's waist, tickling her slightly to ignite the warm laugh that was like music to his ears. When she wasn't expecting it, Toby lent down and captured Spencer's thin lips in his own, revelling in the strong taste of black coffee that was always guaranteed to be the flavour of her lips. Warmth pumped in between the couple as the kiss became increasingly more heated, with Toby's hand dancing lower and lower down Spencer's behind and her hands adventured under Toby's grey t-shirt, tracing his toned abs. Just as he was about to slide his tongue into her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Spencer groaned into Toby's mouth before pulling away, straightening out Toby's shirt after.

"Come in" She shouted, looking up to the door to see Emily and Alison come in, both wearing many layers of snow-covered clothes and carrying bags of presents and food. They hadn't quite made it official yet, but everyone had their suspicions that they were together. It wasn't anything major that triggered the idea; just little gestures they made to each other, like holding hands or sitting a little too close on movie nights, or the occasional loved up look.

"Hi guys" Emily smiled, shaking off her coat and stomping her boots, and waited for Ali to do the same. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything" Toby stepped forward and took both the girls coats and hung them up on the rack next to the door.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Ali asked as she smiled in gratitude at Toby for is chivalrous act of, despite the fact that he never really liked her.

"Just you two" Spencer said. "The others should be here soon, go sit down" The four went back through into the front room and congregated around the sofas, Emily and Alison stretching out across large one while Spencer and Toby curled up on the armchair. A few minutes of chatting later, Spencer heard the front door open.

"Don't worry" Hanna's familiar loud voice rung out. "It's only us" Shortly after, Spencer laughed as she heard three other people mumbling 'Hanna what are you doing' and 'we should have knocked'. The newly arrived group trailed down the hallway, leaving snow as they went, and met up with the others in the front room.

"It seems to be snowing a little" Ezra chuckled, signalling to their snow covered coats.

"How on earth did you get snowed on that much walking from your car to my front door? Is it really snowing that much?" Spencer quizzed while her and Toby took their coats and directed them to where to put their drenched shoes.

"Look outside, Spence!" Hanna nearly shrieked. "It's like we're in Antarctica!" The group chuckled at Hanna's comparison, which was surprisingly right for once. But she was completely correct; the snow was really coming down out there. Hopefully it would stop in time before the met office issued a weather warning.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows from upstairs, put the pizzas in, then we can watch a film and afterwards open presents, is that a good plan?" Spencer asked, and everyone nodded.

"I'll come and help" Aria added, pulling Spencer upstairs.

XXXXX

Spencer quickly worked out that Aria was only so eager to help was so she could pick the film. Thankfully, instead of picking an old black and white film that only Ezra wouldn't be opposed to, she picked Frozen, which probably wasn't going to go down a storm with the guys.

When they got downstairs (being greeted by Hanna shouting 'Team Sparia!'), Spencer and Aria dispersed the blankets and pillows around the couples. While they were upstairs, everyone seemed to have made hot chocolates and made themselves comfortable.

"I'm just going to do the pizzas-" Spencer staring saying rushed, but Toby grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap in the same armchair they were sat on earlier.

"Spence, relax" He said soothingly. "I've already done it, have some hot chocolate" He put his mug up to Spencer's lips, tipping it slightly so it went into her mouth. Everyone laughed when they heard her moaning in pleasure at the taste.

"Jeez Spencer" Aria teased from in front of the TV where she was putting the DVD in. "It's only hot chocolate"

"Yeah it's not Toby's-" Hanna started, but Caleb quickly silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Let's stop you right there" He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, none of us need _that_ thought in our heads" Ali piped up. Emily and Ezra laughed as Toby and Spencer's cheeks went redder and redder by the second.

"Let's just put the film on, shall we?" Emily suggested, hinting at Aria to hurry up. When the opening credits started rolling, Aria flicked the lights off and returned to her seat next to Ezra, and instantly curled up next to him. Hanna and Caleb were practically in the same position next to them, apart from Hanna's hand resting rather high up Caleb's thigh. Spencer would have said something, but instead she just hoped Hanna would have the decency not to do anything rude while a kids movie was playing. Alison and Emily were squeezed together on the love seat, their legs tangled together and they had hidden their hand behind them, trying to by sly but not very well. Toby had Spencer draped across his body, and he legs dangled off the edge of the arm rest while he rubbed his hands up and down her shins. It was going to be a good night.

Roughly halfway through the film, when the trolls were in a feeble attempt to get Kristoff and Ana married, the oven starting beeping, signalling that the pizza was done. The three men in the room rashly volunteered to go and get it, much to their cuddle partner's dismay.

"Why are they so eager to get the pizza? Would they not rather cuddle with you?" Alison asked.

"Probably because they are males being forced to watch a Disney film-" Spencer started.

"The best Disney film of all time" Emily interrupting.

"Ok then, probably because they are males being forced to watch the best Disney film of all time, which so happens to be very girly, and Hanna is screeching the lyrics to Let it Go non-stop" Spencer laughed.

"What? It's a good song" Hanna stuck up for herself, and before Aria could follow in Spencer's lead of making fun of Hanna's 'singing', the boys returned with four pizzas and put them down on the centre table, then returned to their significant other.

"Hanna I swear to god if you carry on singing Let It Go I'm not take you up to Montecito tomorrow" Caleb warned, and Hanna answered by humming the infectious tune instead. Trust Hanna to find her way around that one. Caleb sighed in defeat and left a winning kiss on Hanna's temple before starting to pay attention to Ana riding off the Erandale.

XXXXX

The film ended shortly after all the pizza was eaten, very much appreciated by Toby and Caleb. Emily flicked the lights on. Ezra and Aria were too busy with their tongues down each other's throats to even realise what was going on. It would have been quite cute if you couldn't see the tongue movements, and if Aria wasn't moving her hips so much against Ezra. How on earth didn't Hanna and Caleb realise what they were doing?

"Um Aria?" Emily eventually said, standing behind the two lovebirds. They tore apart and looked around at everyone gawking. Whoops. Ezra breathed in, pushed Aria gently off him and rubbed his sweaty hands down his crossed legs. He'd have to thank Aria for that later.

"Oh, uh sorry" Aria bit her lip. "Oh my god have you seen the snow?!" She internally prayed it was still snowing, because she hadn't actually checked, she just wanted all eyes off her. From their reactions, she guessed there was more.

"Crap it's up to the door!" Toby said, getting up to look closer at it.

"Toby don't open it" Spencer instructed like he was five, knowing too well he would try to. He stepped away with his bottom lip stuck exaggeratedly out. "No way are any of you going to be able to get out"

"I could probably get home" Alison said, raising her hand slightly. "I only live next door, remember?"

"No way could you" Toby shook his head. "It's at least waist deep. No one could walk in that"

"There's not a chance we are going to be able to get up to see your Mom tomorrow then" Hanna said to Caleb, and his face fell.

"I better go call her then" He sighed, kissing Hanna's forehead. "Spence, it's alright if we all stay here tonight then right?"

"Yeah of course" She said without a second thought. "Me and Toby will go get some more duvets and stuff while you guys all call your parents?" Everyone nodded and got up, getting out their phones and going to separate rooms.

XXXXX

Aria and Ezra stood in the Hastings's bathroom, preparing to dial Ella's number.

"She's going to be heartbroken" Aria said sadly as she paced the small space she was in. "We'd been planning this since the end of November" Ella and Aria had spent nearly a month planning to fly over to Austria where her and Zach were spending Christmas with his parents, or Aria's soon-to-be step-grandparents, and Mike was there too. The tickets weren't exactly cheap either, even though their flight wasn't until one am of Christmas morning. Now it was eight o'clock, and no way was the snow going to melt in time.

"She'll understand" Ezra said softly, and pulled Aria's small body into his comforting arms. He peppered kisses all over her head. "Besides, the wedding is in March so we'll definitely make it over for then"

Aria took a deep breath in and detached herself from Ezra to dial Ella's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Mom" Aria sniffled slight.

"_Hi sweetie, what's wrong?"_

"I'm really sorry Mom, but me and Ezra can't make it to Austria for Christmas"

"_No, how come? I thought you booked tickets?"_

"We did, but we came over to Spencer's for Christmas Eve and we got snowed in. There's no way any of us can get out"

"_I was so excited to see you sweetie. Are you both safe? No power cuts or anything?"_

Aria looked around for a moment. "Nope, all the lights seem to be on for now. I'm really sorry we can't make it; we were both really excited for it. I haven't seen you forever. I haven't got my charger though, so I think I have to go real soon. Please tell Mike and Zach and his parents Merry Christmas from me and Ez?"

"_Of course Aria. You two have a good Christmas with your friends, ok? I'll send Mike back with your presents. I love you"_

"I love you to, Mom" Aria sighed and put her phone on the bathroom counter. "Well that sucked" Ezra picked Aria up and rested her against the counter.

"We might not be able to get to Austria, but we are here" Ezra gestured around the bathroom. "With all of our friends for Christmas. I think that's pretty spectacular"

Aria giggled slightly as she ran her hand across Ezra's jaw line. "I guess you're right. And we managed to make out pretty much the whole way through Frozen without anybody noticing" She kissed his lips lightly, and only pulled away a millimetre.

"Who knows what we could get up to tonight" Ezra teased, his hot breath tickling Aria's moist lips. Not wasting another second, they crashed their lips together, continuing what was interrupted earlier.

XXXXX

"We'll try make it up for New Years Eve, ok?" Caleb promised to his frantic Mother down the phone, of whom sounding like she was running around the house still putting decorations up for the Christmas dinner she was holding tomorrow. "Ok bye Mom, love you"

"What did she say?" Hanna asked softly, knowing Caleb was upset that they couldn't make it up to see his family. It would be the first Christmas that he would ever spend with them, and also the first time Hanna would ever meet them. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, successfully releasing some of his built up tension.

He sighed deeply, wiping his eyes before the tears started to stream out. "She said its fine that we can't make it, but we are welcome to go up for New Years if the snows cleared up. She sounded like she was excited to meet you"

"Of course she is" Hanna winked, making Caleb finally smile. "Everyone wants to meet me"

"You, Hanna Marin" Caleb framed Hanna's soft, smooth face in his husky hands. "Make me smile when I'm in the worst of moods. I love you for that" He peppered uncharacteristic single kisses over her lips.

"Come on Rivers, you have to be kidding me" Hanna grumbled. "All I get is a peck?"

A musical laugh ignited from his mouth. "Well, we don't want to get carried away like Aria and Ezra. Plus, we are in Spencer's bitchy sister's room"

Hanna shook her head and attacked Caleb's lips with her own until she could feel them becoming red, and feels Caleb getting excited next to her as his hands explored under her shirt. Smirking, she summoned all the self-control in her body to push against Caleb's chest, putting some much unwanted space between them. "You're right" She teased with fiery eyes. "We don't want to get carried away now, do we?"

XXXXX

Emily waited lent against the kitchen counter while Alison finished up on the phone with her Dad. The two families had planned Christmas Dinner at Emily's house, so of course her parents and Ali's Dad and brother were also snowed in.

"Ok Dad, bye" Alison hung up the phone and slammed it against the counter next to Emily.

"Hey hey hey" Emily shushed, putting her arms on either side of Ali's hips. "Calm down. Breath"

Ali followed her girlfriend's instructions and took ten deep breaths in and out to calm down. Once her face had resumed its normal, shiny shade of pale pink instead of being red, Emily smiled and tucked a stray golden curl behind her ear. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? Don't shut me out, Ali"

"I'm just...I don't know...pissed off" Ali struggled to find the right words. "Tomorrow was going to be when we came out to our parents about us being a couple, because we wanted them to know first. Now we have to go on hiding until this stupid snow goes away" Her face began to turn red again, so Emily did the only thing she could think of and pressed a loving kiss on Alison's rambling lips.

"What was that for?" Alison asked with a smile, leaning into the tan girl's body.

"Because" Emily said. "My beautiful, perfect girlfriend is freaking out over something stupid and she really calms down. Plus I love her"

"Well for what it's worth I love you too" Alison laughed, resting her forehead against Emily's. "And I'm happy I get to spend my first Christmas back with you"

XXXXX

Spencer hung up the phone with her parents just as Toby stepped back into her room with arms full of duvets and pillows.

"Hey Spence I had to take these off your parent's bed, I couldn't find any more in the closet" Toby said, dumping them all on the bed. "What did your parents day?"

Spencer shrugged. "Unsurprisingly, they aren't that bothered. There's some snow in Philly, but not so much that they can't drive, but since it's so snowy here I told them there isn't much point in them coming home until after boxing day" By the end, she was smirking.

"You didn't just tell them that so that we'd have the house nearly to ourselves for three days?" Toby asked with raised eyebrows, pulling Spencer onto his lap on the rocking chair that she still had.

"No" She dragged out. "And I wouldn't say we nearly have it to ourselves, there are six other people here. Oh and that reminds me, I should probably take some clothes down for everyone" Spencer got off Toby's lap, leaving him with a lingering kiss, and started to rummage through her extensive collection of clothes, but mainly the sleepwear.

"Uh Spencer" Toby called from the bed. "That's all good for the girls if you can find clothes, but what about us guys?"

Spencer smiled inwardly, thankfully Toby didn't see. It would give everything away if he did. "I'm sure I've got at least five of your shirts in here somewhere" She half lied. Before long she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a familiar pair of lips dragging kissed down her neck. "You know that's really distracting"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but I should" Spencer sighed/moaned. Toby laughed into her neck.

"I'll be very quiet, I promise"

XXXXX

It didn't take long for everyone to re-congregate in the front room in the same positions they were in earlier, apart from in different clothes and under a lot of blankets. Spencer had taken Toby's shirt and the two were wrapped in a duvet on the same armchair, Hanna was wearing some of Spencer's pyjamas as she claimed she didn't want anyone to see Caleb's hot body and fall for him, so he was wearing one of Toby's shirts Spencer had found and some jogging bottoms of Toby's that were in Spencer's drawers. Ezra and Aria were in the same, because no one wanted to see their ex-English teacher topless apart from Aria, and Emily and Alison were both wearing Spencer's clothes.

"So, I say we do presents tomorrow" Ezra suggested. "Since it's going to be Christmas day, if we open them now we'll have nothing tomorrow"

"That's a good point, babe" Aria smiled, pressing a short kiss to Ezra's cheek because with everyone around, and after earlier, she didn't dare go any further.

Hanna made a noise that crossed between a whimper and sigh. "Well what are we supposed to do now then?"

"We have to do _them _presents" Spencer grinned, putting extra emphasise on 'them' so all the girls would pick up on it. Thankfully they all nodded their heads and Emily got three identical presents out of her bag and distributed them to Toby, Caleb and Ezra.

"Do we open them now?" Caleb asked, clearly confused as he rotated the badly wrapped present in his hands.

"Right now" Hanna confirmed, laughing with the other girls. Hesitantly, the three guys ripped the paper, and had the same, ghastly look on their faces as they gawked at the 'gift' in their hands.

"Santa boxers?" Ezra scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me"

The girls shook their heads as they were all in too much hysterics to answer. Spencer was the first to get herself together to answer. "We saw them" She said, short of breath. "And we just had to get them"

"Well, thanks I guess" Toby's cheeks were red, he'd never been one for public embarrassment, even in front of his friends. Spencer felt a little bad, but she just couldn't resist buying them last week.

"Anyway" Caleb was quick to divert the topic of conversation once he had removed the boxers from anyone's eyesight. "Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

XXXXX

Half an hour in and Emily and Aria have kissed, Caleb is wearing Hanna pink, lacy bra, Toby's confessed to wanting three kids named Ronnie, William and Marion, and Aria admitted that she didn't like it rough at all. Now it was Alison's turn.

"Ok Ali" Hanna said. "Truth or Dare"

She thought for a moment. "Truth"

"Are you and Emily together?" Hanna asked without even blinking.

Alison turned to look at Emily, and after she nodded, she laced their fingers together tightly. "Yes, we are together, and have been since the night before we found out who was in my grave" A chorus of 'aws followed'. "Are you guys not more shocked?"

"No way" Hanna laughed.

"What she means is" Aria picked up where Hanna left off. "That you two aren't exactly great at hiding your relationship. We all started getting suspicious that night, and although we were a little upset to begin with that you hadn't told us, we decided to respect your privacy"

"Well thank you, Aria" Emily smiled gratefully, and pulled Alison into her lap. "Now we can be a real couple" She planted an intended to be short kiss to Alison's lips, but Alison had other ideas, but before she had chance to slide her tongue in, Hanna shrieked.

"Seriously?!"

"Homophobe" Ali teased, sticking her tongue out at Hanna.

"No, I just don't want to see anyone ramming their tongues down anybody's throats" Hanna said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Ok then" Ali winked. "Anyway... Spencer, truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said wearily.

"I dare you to give Toby a lap dance" Alison laughed. "But keep your clothes on; after the show we got from Aria and Ezra earlier, I don't think we need to be anymore scarred than we already are"

Spencer buried her face in her hands. God this was going to be awkward. She sent Toby an apologetic glance, knowing he was in an equal amount of fear as she was. Not about the dance itself, the fact that their six best friends were about to see it.

"I don't really know how to do this" Spencer sighed, getting up and standing over Toby's knees.

"It's easy" Hanna said. "Just move your hips and press your body against him"

Spencer bit her lip as she followed Hanna's instructions. It couldn't get too heated with everyone shouting behind them, luckily. She carried on grinding her hips against his and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until her hand had found its way high up Toby's thigh, and Alison screamed for them to stop. Spencer smirked and rolled off Toby and returned to be squeezed up next to him in the chair.

"We'll have to try that again sometime when we're alone" Spencer whispered in a sultry voice to Toby. He wrestled the smile off his face before Spencer carried on with the game. "This one is for all the guys" Toby, Caleb and Ezra all looked at each other very scared. "I dare you to go put on the Santa boxers"

"And you have to show us them" Hanna added.

"And sleep in them all night" Aria also added, getting a surprising look from everyone.

"That was a very Hanna-like comment, Aria. Are you feeling ok?" Emily joked, pressing her hand against Aria's forehead.

"I don't know, I think her rudeness is rubbing off on me" Aria shrugged.

"God save us all if Hanna is contagious" Caleb teased, prodding Hanna's sagging cheek.

"Stop trying to change the subject" Spencer warned. "Now all three of you go put them boxers on"

XXXXX

Toby, Caleb and Ezra looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well the hell did we agree to do this?" Toby groaned.

"I'm more freaked out at seeing my old English teacher in the same boxers as me than actually wearing the boxers" Caleb mumbled. "Seriously, there should kind of law against that"

"There probably is" Ezra contemplated. "But I don't know them, considering Aria and I never followed them"

"I do _not _need to know about that" Caleb strained, and Toby stopped them arguing any further.

"Guys, stop it" Toby rubbed his temples in small circles. "Let's just go show them" Caleb and Ezra somewhat mumbled an agreement and followed Toby out into the front room.

"Oh my gosh Toby them shorts really outline your butt" Caleb squealed in a very Hanna-like voice.

"Shut up man or I'll punch you" Toby warned, and led the three into the front room where the girls were sat waiting. Shamefully, they stepped out in front of them.

The girls all cheered, and a few wolf whistles came from a few of them. In some unspoken agreement, the guys spun around slowly so the girls had a view of the seasonal boxers from every angle, seeing every little Santa and Rudolf face.

"They look a lot better than I imagined they would" Emily pondered. "They're quite a nice fit"

"You, Emily Fields, are not turning straight on me" Ali said sharply, crashing her lips onto Emily's without any further warning. Hanna, Aria and Spencer ignored them and turned back to their boyfriends.

"Looking good, Mr Fitz" Aria winked. "I'm starting to think they would look better-"

"Seriously Aria, stop!" Spencer laughed. "I never knew you were so...what's the word..."

"Naughty?" Hanna said.

"Shy on the streets, sexy under the sheets" Ali teased after finally her and Emily finally came up for air. The group laughed, the girls more since they understood the reference.

"Can we sit down now?" Caleb asked. "These seriously aren't very warm" The girls nodded and scooted over on the sofa to make room for their significant others, and covered them with a blanket.

"That was not very nice" Toby grumbled in Spencer's ear.

"I think it was wonderful"

XXXXX

Spencer and Toby curled up in her bed, both watching the clock as the minutes slowly ticked away, getting closer and closer to midnight. They stared intently into each other's eyes, like they did when Toby returned from London those many months ago.

"Surprisingly, this has been one of my best ever Christmases" Spencer smiled, running her fingers along Toby's pronounced cheekbones.

"Really?" Toby smiled, putting his hand over Spencer's. "Why's that?"

"I'm around people who I actually feel like love me, and instead of sitting watching an old Christmas film in silence and having a massive banquet, I've had fun" She said softly. "And you're here"

"You aren't even bothered a little bit that your parents aren't here?" He asked.

"Sure, a little bit" Spencer shrugged slightly. "But, if they were here, I wouldn't be able to do this" She leant over and planted a long, supple kiss on Toby's hungry lips.

"And I wouldn't be able to do this" This time it was his turn to take control, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fully on top of him. "I wonder what would be saying he knew his daughter had given her carpenter boyfriend a lap dance in front of her old English teacher"

Spencer playfully slapped him on the arm. "You're making it sound a lot worse than it was. Besides, don't pretend you didn't like it, pervert"

Toby pulled Spencer's face closer to his. "I never said I didn't" Soon, their lips were dancing together in a fit of passion. Then Spencer remembered something she had to do, and not even Toby's neck kisses could distract her from that.

"Wait" She stopped him from tracing his tongue across her collarbone. "I know we all agreed that we'd do presents tomorrow, but there's something I want to give you now, while we're alone"

"Are you going to finish that lap dance?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Shut up about that stupid lap dance!" She laughed, holding her hand tightly over his mouth. Skilfully, while still straddling Toby's stomach, she leant across to her bedside drawer and pulled out a small, wrapped box and presented it to him. He looked at it sceptically for a moment before opening it

"If it's more santa boxers I swear to god Spencer Jill Hasti-" Toby stopped his trail of thoughts when he saw what was in his hands. It took him a while to register what Spencer had given him.

"Toby" She said, worries lacing her small voice. "Toby, say something baby, please"

"You're pregnant" Toby gawked, staring at the white stick with a pink line on in his hands. "You're having a baby"

She framed his face with her hands. "I'm not pregnant. We're pregnant, and we're having a baby"

Toby took some time to breathe before a smile washed over his face. "Spencer Hastings I love you so much!" He peppered her face with kisses, rolling her carefully so that she was underneath him, and carried on sprinkling kisses all the way down her body, making her laugh.

"Toby that tickles!" Spencer chuckled, trying to get him to stop, but he didn't stop until he reached her stomach. Toby rested right next to it.

"Hi buddy" Toby said quietly. "I'm your Dad, and although I've only just found out about you I love you so much, and so does your Mom. You are going to be spoilt rotten, and I don't care what your Mom says about not eating before dinner, if you ask me you can have ice cream whenever you want" That earned him a slap on the head.

"Don't tell the baby that!" She scolded. "And don't call him/her buddy either. If our baby turns out to be a girl she's going to hate you when she learns you called her 'buddy' for nine months"

"Ok ok I'm sorry" Toby laughed, pressing kisses on Spencer's flat stomach. "But our ice cream agreement is still on" He whispered so quietly that he was sure only his child heard.

XXXXX

Hanna and Caleb were lying in Melissa's bed, and even though they weren't really talking, only making out, Hanna could tell Caleb was still upset about not being able to go to Montecito. She broke their kiss, much to his dismay.

"Caleb, talk to me" Hanna said softly, running her hands through his messy hair. "I can tell you're upset"

He paused for a moment before answering. "I'm just annoyed we couldn't make it up to see my Mom this Christmas"

"I know that's not all of it" She pushed. "You've usually already ripped my clothes off by now, not just my top. And don't give me crap about 'not wanting to do it in Spencer's house' because I know you don't care" Caleb sighed in defeat. She was right.

"I don't know" He admitted, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. "I've only just started to think that I belong somewhere, that I'm actually a part of my family's lives, and spending Christmas with them would just sugar coat it. But now we aren't there, and knowing my family's still going to celebrate another Christmas without me, I can't help but think they won't notice my absence"

"I might have never met your Mom, but I've spoken to her on the phone and on Skype, and even I know how much she loves you. She'll be sat at home now, with your brothers, missing you like crazy, just like I would be if you weren't here now" She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "But you do belong somewhere. You belong with me, here and now, forever" Not wanting to wait another day to give it to him, Hanna rummaged her bag for one of her presents for Caleb. "Close your eyes" She instructed.

"What?"

"You heard, Rivers. Close your eyes" She repeated. This time he did as told while Hanna unwrapped his hand and put a small, metal object in it. "Ok, now open"

He looked into his hand and saw a key. "Hanna" He said slowly. "Is this your house key?"

"Not my exact one, but it is a key to my house" Hanna couldn't hold back the smile anymore. "I spoke to my Mom last week, and we both agreed that you should move in with us"

"Why? I've lived there before and your Mom wasn't the biggest fan of that living arrangement"

"Yeah well, that was when you were living in the basement" Hanna pointed out. "But this time you'll be living in my room"

His eyes opened widely. "In the no boys zone?" Hanna started laughing.

"My Mom decided that since I'm eighteen, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Plus, she trusts you. And trust you. So, what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

"Hanna Marin" He said with a heart-warming smile. "It would be my honour to move in with you"

"Good" She laughed. "Because I love you"

"I love you, too" Caleb tucked a loose, blonde curl behind Hanna's ear before sealing the deal with a kiss, a special type of kiss that led into something much, much more.

XXXXX

"How did we end up on the floor in the front room?" Alison mumbled, crawling back into the makeshift bed herself and Emily had made on the floor in front of the fire.

"Well it was this or Spencer's parent's bed" Emily replied. "In front of the fire, curled up in duvets and pillows, seemed a lot more romantic"

"Emily Fields, the hopeless romantic" Ali smiled, kissing Emily's temple before she took her top off. "What? The fire is getting pretty hot"

"I know something else that is getting pretty hot" Emily said flirtatiously, leaving a trail of kisses down Alison's neck. "I'm glad we've got to spend Christmas together like this, not having to hide anymore"

Alison hummed in response. "It feels good not lying, it feels different, but good" She ran her hands through Emily's thick, dark curls. "I've always known I've liked girls I guess, but I never wanted to admit it until I knew that you wanted to be with me, too"

"I've always wanted to be with you, Alison" Emily brought her head up from Ali's neck. "You're perfect, and there's nothing in this world that could tear us apart, because I love you way too much to let anything get in between us. That's why I got you these" Emily turned around the get an envelope from her bag, and held it to Alison. "Here, open it"

Ali did what she was told, and soon was holding two plane tickets in here hand. Looking at them in more detail, she saw it was a boarding pass to the south of France, leaving on New Year's Eve. "Emily, are these for us?" Emily nodded. "What made you think of France?"

"Apart from being the city of love?" Emily laughed. "I remember once, I think I was in ninth grade, someone told me that we should go to France" Alison smiled as she remembered the conversation they had once in one of the French rooms. "They said we'd start in the South, laze around in our bikinis and run around sunflower fields, then make our way up to Paris. 'You'd look beautiful at the top of the Eiffel tower' they said"

"You would" Alison agreed, inching her face towards Emily's.

"I would look like nothing compared to you" Emily said softly, taking Alison's hand under the duvet and lacing their fingers together.

"Emily Fields, I love you so much that it hurts" Alison admitted, tears stabbing her eyes. "No one, no one ever, has done anything like this for me. That's how I know you love me so much"

"Well, for what it's worth" Emily smiled. "I love you to. Forever and always"

"Forever and a day"

XXXXX

"Ezra hurry up it's getting cold and it's nearly Christmas!" Aria called into the Hasting parent's en suite bathroom, where Ezra had spent ten minutes in there on the phone to someone.

"Sorry" He called back, coming out biting his lip. Aria sat up, the duvet still wrapped around her petite, naked body.

"Babe what's up?" She asked, concerned. "You only bite your lip when you're nervous or when Malcolm asks why you're not his real Dad. Has Malcolm just called? Is that what's wrong?"

Ezra quickly shook his head. "No no, it wasn't Malcolm I was on the phone to" He crouched down next to Aria so he was eye level with her.

"Who was it then?" Aria carried on questioning. "Was it your Mom?"

"No, actually. It was your Mom" He smiled his cheeky smile that he only did when he was up to something.

"Ezra Fitz, why on earth were you on the phone to my Mom? And why didn't you tell me? What are you up to?"

Ezra laughed. "Would you be quiet so I can explain?" Aria nodded hesitantly. "Thank you. I was on the phone to her to ask her if I could do this-" He dug around his pocket for a moment to pull out a small, blue velvet box. Aria recognised what it was immediately and gasped, but still didn't speak. "Aria Rose Montgomery, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought 'wow, that woman is beautiful'. When I finally talked to you, I thought 'wow, I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman'. Then when I saw you in my class the next morning, I felt like my world had come crumbling down, because even though we had only known each other a short while, I knew I wanted you to be my life. I knew I wanted it to be you who I came home to after a long days work, I knew I wanted it to be you who I told my students all about, and I knew I wanted it to be you who I had children with and spent the rest of my life with. And somehow, I knew we'd make it through the struggles that we'd have to face, because I loved you, and that's what love does. It makes you crazy, but a good kind of crazy, a crazy that I wouldn't mind being until I died. So, Aria Montgomery, would you do the honour of marrying me?"

"Yes" She said without a second thought. "Yes, I'll marry you" Their lips then met, all their love and passion or each other pouring into it. They were interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Come in" Ezra shouted, and soon the room was filled with six more people.

"Did you do it?" Toby asked, his arm tightly around Spencer's waist, and his hand laying protectively on her stomach.

"He did it" Aria said with a smile, and showed her hand. "We're engaged!"

Everyone screamed and squealed for a few moments, but then Hanna's alarm went off, silencing everyone.

"Guys" She said. "It's Christmas"

"Merry Christmas everyone" Caleb said, soon to be followed by everyone saying the same. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses, and during the commotion, Toby bent down to Spencer's stomach.

"Merry Christmas, little buddy" He smiled. "Merry Christmas"


End file.
